


Spicy Wolf Manwhich

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kouga, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga needs to mate, he’s gone to many seasons without one or even a rut. Now he’s got an itch that needs scratched and he needs Ginta and Hakkaku to satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Wolf Manwhich

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Spicy Wolf Manwhich

Kouga needs to mate, he’s gone to many seasons without one or even a rut. Now he’s got an itch that needs scratched and he needs Ginta and Hakkaku to satisfy him.

-x-

The wolf demon tribe was a bit worried. It had been four seasons and Kouga had yet to take a mate, or even have a good rut. It was true wolves mate for life but they weren’t to picky when it came to how they fucked.

With four seasons passed Kouga was reaching his limit. The leader could no longer wear his armor or furs, his body was hot both figuratively and literally. He lay in the cave stark naked his dick throbbing with need and his balls enlarged from the pent up cum. Kouga groaned as his balls itched and he reached down to scratch his balls.

He was sweating from his own increased body temp, and wearing anything in this state was impossible. Any sort of fur fabric or armor rubbing against his sensitive skin drove Kouga nuts.

His followers didn’t get it Kouga was a sexy demon. He had big well kept feet, strong arms and legs, beautiful tan skin with no lines, perky dark nipples, rock hard pecs and abs, broad shoulders and tight back muscles, and his tail was adorable not to mention his firm rear end, last but not least was his crotch he had a thick manly nest of pubes, smooth balls and his massive 13 inch dick. From head toe he was sexy but nope no mate no sex and Kouga just brushed it off like it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing, this was really bad for a few reasons: one, Kouga looked damn fuckable his body getting a glow from his constant state of arousal; two, he was giving off powerful pheromones that were making the rest of the men horny; and three Kouga’s constant state of arousal was going to cause brain damage from the lack of blood flow to his brain.

The men whispered their worry and Kouga’s ear twitched. “Enough I’m going to the spring.” He got up and headed out of the cave his huge dick bobbing as he walked. The men followed it’s bounce with their eyes, then when his back was to them they followed the sexy swishing of his tail and eyeing his ass like it was their last meal.

They whipped their heads to Ginta and Hakkaku. “You have to do something!” they snapped.

“Like what he does not want a mate?” Ginta says, and Hakkaku nods.

“Then wait till he’s asleep and jerk him off or something because we can’t take it anymore. He smells so damn good!” their own hard dicks were tenting their pelts.

“Fine we’ll take care of him, just relieve yourselves.” The other men smirked and stripped off their clothing and Ginta and Hakkaku left as an orgy ensued the cave was filled with howls of pleasure. Kouga’s right hand men blushed and felt their own cocks getting harder.

-x-

Kouga found a nice cool spring to relax in. He let out a long sigh as he sank into the cool water. Steam rose off his heated form and the water did nothing but tease his erect manhood. Every inch of him felt tingly he took it in hopes of calming his aroused form.

He rested in the water up to his chest, trying to find some sense of release. It wasn’t working, and to make matters worse his jewel shards in his legs were making him extra horny, and near impossible to get release on his own.

His body pulsed and Kouga groaned as his legs gave out on him. He sank into the water and his body was convulsed in pleasure.

He did his best to swim back up to the surface even though every passing second he felt like his dick was gonna explode. He rose from the cold water and rolled back onto the soft grass. He was on his back, his cock pointing straight up. He didn’t have the strength to move so he just basked in the sunlight and drifted off to sleep.

“He’s asleep, we need to make our move.” Ginta and Hakkaku went over to his sleeping form. They marveled at his monster of a cock truly the biggest in the clan. Their hands were on his heated flesh, moving up and down feeling his length his girth his raw heat.

As they worked his shaft his aroused musk hit the boys hard and their own cocks were pushing at their pelts seeking freedom. They didn’t have time to worry about that, as Kouga’s moans grew louder they knew he was close. The two attack the head both of them licking, swirling and lapping at the tip.

His reaction was instant, Kouga let out a loud howl as his back arched and toes curled from his orgasmic pleasure. Semen erupted from his cock mightier than a volcano covering the two wolf demons in his essence. Their armor and fur were soaked, and they even got a taste of him. His potent cum was drawing out their more dominant instincts.

A growl draws their attention and Kouga leans up. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“We are trying to help you Kouga.” Ginta says.

“You need to take a mate, or at least have a good rut.”

“Grrr no I don’t!” he tried to get up but his legs felt like noodles. The two shared a look and removed their cum marked armor and fur revealing their hard dicks to their leader. Kouga froze as he stared at the two bobbing cocks as they appeared, their pure musky arousal hit his senses and his body shivered and his still erect penis twitched.

Ginta was 11 inches long with a decent girth, and Hakkaku was 10 inches long, both had a nice man bush crowning their crotches.

His right hand man grabbed his balls making the leader gasp, hot pleasure ripped through him and he fell back against the soft grass. He gave them a squeeze and Kouga arched his back with a moan, his body shook with pleasure as he massaged his nuts. “Ahh ahhhaaa!”

Hakkaku came around and began pinching his leader’s nipples. “Gah ahh.” His perky buds were pinched and rubbed and it shot pleasure right down to his dick making him leak.

“You are too sensitive Kouga, someone could take advantage of you.” Ginta started pumping his shaft with one hand while massaging his balls with the other. He took the tip into his mouth and began sucking.

The mohawk male began massaging his pecs, his fingers every now and then brushing his nips. Kouga’s mind shut down and he basked in the pleasure his men gave him. His body bucked and his toes curled as he found his second release. He howled as cum fired from the tip into Ginta’s waiting mouth.

Ginta drank most of it but held some of it in his mouth, swallowing the potent semen brought out his dominating instincts. He pulled off Kouga’s still erect cock, his own manhood twitching angrily. He spat the rest of Kouga’s semen into his hand and he brought a cum slicked finger to Kouga’s hole.

“Grr,” Kouga growled as the wet digit caressed his entrance. His insides welcomed the intruder, and the friction of the finger caressing his aching inner walls had sparks erupting through the wolf demon leader. His eyes rolled up and he spotted Hakkaku’s penis and nothing looked more delicious that that cock right now.

Shifting his head he licked the tip of his penis. “Ohhh!” Hakkaku moaned. He crawled over Kouga moving into the 69 position, the leader wasted no time into take Hakkaku’s penis into his mouth. “He’s sucking me, he’s actually sucking me!” the white haired wolf demon moaned.

Kouga’s mind was a haze, he felt so good sucking on his subordinates hot cock. With each suck he caused more pre to drip into his mouth. When he pulled back to the tip he lapped at the head coaxing more yummy essence.

Hakkaku returned the favor and took Kouga’s manhood into his mouth. Not many knew this but Hakkaku was the best cock sucker among demons, he even put snake demons to shame at his skills in oral. He deepthroated Kouga’s massive penis in one go his leader moaned around his own penis.

The two licked sucked and moaned around each other, each other’s musk rose from their crotches amplifying their pleasure.

Ginta was losing it seeing his leader’s cock appear and disappear in his friend’s mouth. He added more fingers into his hole feeling his hot insides squeeze him for all he was worth. He stretched Kouga open roughly finger fucking his needy hole.

He removed his fingers and used the rest of Kouga’s semen to lube his penis. Lining himself up he pushed in and Ginta and Kouga moaned in pleasure. Kouga’s were muffled thanks to the nice long cock in his mouth, but it felt good for Hakkaku.

Kouga’s insides were rubbed by Ginta’s huge penis, the friction felt divine for him. He wasn’t the only one on the edge of release as those hot inner walls squeezed Ginta’s cock.

Ginta began to move, he moved fast loving the feeling of his balls smacking Kouga’s ass. The friction was just icing on the cake, his pleasure grew when he felt Kouga wrap his legs around his waist and draw him deeper inside.

The trio of wolves were brought over the edge together, Ginta spilling his hot cum inside his leader while Hakaku and Kouga drank each other’s release.

Kouga’s mind went in full mating mode feeling the male’s essence inside him, while Hakkaku felt his dominating instincts trigger.

All three were still hard, and Kouga whined at the loss as Hakkaku pulled his dick from his mouth. “We aren’t done with you yet!” Kouga got lifted up and was fully impaled on Ginta’s penis. Hakkaku raised his tail and positioned his penis at Kouga’s already filled hole.

“Ahh!” Kouga moaned as the wolf demon joined inside him. He was drooling as he was stuffed to the max by the two huge cocks.

“Yeah take our dicks, you love it!” Ginta moaned, he felt Kouga’s twitching member against his abs and pecs.

“I…love it!” he moaned. The two began to move, taking turns rocking in and out never leaving their boss empty for a second. The friction between their erect cocks felt soooo good.

Hakkaku stroked Kouga’s tail pulling more lustful moans from his leader. “Good so good!”

Pleasure built up faster and faster and soon the two demons were pounding into him with perfect sync, hitting his prostate and Kouga saw stars. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” He howled as he had the biggest and best orgasm of his life, as his semen rained down over them the two inside him came flooding his body with their spunk.

The trio collapsed in a sweaty and cum covered pile of limbs. They basked in the after glow which felt like hours. Eventually the boys pulled out of Kouga and they began cleaning up their leader with their tongues. They started with his feet, Ginta on the right Hakkaku on the left and they began licking up his body.

Licking his feet and between his toes, up his legs to his crotch and licked his smaller balls and cleaned his finally soft penis. They nuzzled his crotch a bit before moving up, licking over his abs and pecs and latch onto his perky nipples and sucks on them a bit. Kouga moans and the two move up to clean his pits, lapping at the sensitive skin made Kouga shiver and the two stop when reaching his neck kissing nipping and sucking on their respective sides.

Kouga finally came to his senses and felt feeling back in his arms and legs again. He knocked the two into the spring with a growl.

The two gasp as they come out of the water, they see their leader walking towards them with a powerful aura and they were scared they were dead. “You two sure had your fun huh?” he growled out.

He got in the spring and the two flinch. Instead of killing them he in fact gave them a kiss on the lips, their eyes widened. “It wasn’t bad, you two were actually really good.” He was blushing. “Maybe we can do it again you know…”

“Yes sir!” they hugged their leader and Kouga’s cheeks burned. ‘Our leader is really too cute.’

Kouga spent the rest of the season with Ginta and Hakkaku on his back with his legs in the air or on his belly taking Ginta or Hakkaku’s dick while getting his mouth fucked by the other.

When they slept, they slept naked pressed together and sharing the warmth between them.

End


End file.
